


Vanquisher (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Series: Ennead of Manhattan [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Destroyer of Rebellions
Shaw as Sekhmet





	Vanquisher (fanart)

**Vanquisher**

vanquisher, _noun_

  * one who overcomes in battle: subdues completely
  * one who defeats in conflict or contest
  * one who gains mastery over (an emotion, passion, or temptation)



**Great one in the places of judgement and execution, One before whom evil trembles**

 

 

 

in-progress

**Author's Note:**

> There was really no other choice for Shaw than Sekhmet when looking at Egyptian deities. The two primary aspects of Sekhmet are warrior and healer, so it seemed a perfect fit. To learn more about Sekhmet, you can visit the [Wikipedia page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sekhmet) or the [Ancient Egypt Online page](http://www.ancientegyptonline.co.uk/sekhmet.html) for Sekhmet. There are so many [badass epithets](http://wepwawet.org/Epithets/Sekhmet.pdf) for Sekhmet, it was difficult to chose only a few. Some other good ones are "lady of the bloodbath," "great one of healing," unwavering, loyal one," and "Sekhmet, who reduceth to silence." Sekhmet is shown as a woman with a lion's head; most representations of her that I've seen have her dressed in red.
> 
> Shaw is carrying an ankh with a finch, a sniper rifle where the holes in the barrel jacket are shaped like the symbol for Ma'at from [Intercessor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7110352), and the muzzle brake on her rifle is shaped like a Sekhem scepter. The original sketch had a rifle with sights shaped like a Was scepter, like John's in [Messenger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7325764), but I wanted something different for Shaw. Sekhmet has been shown with either a Was scepter or Sekhem scepter.
> 
> Sketch in pencil, all else in Photoshop CC.


End file.
